KEY
by Azurela
Summary: Keyblade Enforced Youths, K.E.Y., for short. They were an organization of Keyblade wielding youths, enforcing justice. Law enforcement specifically designed to only mingle amongst each other and to take down the bigger fish—namely Supervillains who could inflict the most harm, who could cause the most damage to society. Axel/Roxas
1. Chapter 1

A/n: O HAY LOOKIT: à **Yaoi** ß: basically. If this offends you, please LEAVE NOW. One, possibly two? Shot. Enjoy. Axel/Roxas

K.E.Y.

Keyblade Enforced Youths, K.E.Y., for short. They were an organization of Keyblade wielding youths, enforcing justice. Law enforcement specifically designed to only mingle amongst each other and to take down the bigger fish—namely Supervillains who could inflict the most harm, who could cause the most damage to society.

One of these individuals was a young blond, a top student of the program. A dual Keyblade wielder. Roxas. He prided himself. Only one other youth had ever wielded two Keyblades at once, his older brother Sora. The talent to wield two at once was as highly praised, as it was rare due to its genetic inheritance.

Roxas had been informed of a mission he was to complete and was reviewing the file. Apparently two highly intelligent, highly dangerous Supervillains were meeting up tonight at a restaurant in Hollow Bastian. It was his job to find out why and what they were plotting, a recon mission of sorts.

He opened the file looking at the pictures of the two men he was supposed to be shadowing as well as reading up on some background information. One, the Melodious Nocturne was very distinct. His hair was some strange mix of mullet and Mohawk. Blond hair, aquamarine eyes. Roxas didn't think he'd have trouble recognizing the man. He flipped the page, staring at the next photo outright.

The red-headed Villain was gorgeous and Roxas' heart was pounding out of control. He'd always been attracted to men but he'd never acted on his impulses. It was strictly forbidden that he, as a K.E.Y., could have such feelings of attraction toward another man, especially toward a Supervillain like The Flurry of Dancing Flames. He was expected to find a significant other from the existing pool of female K.E.Y.s. The idea didn't appeal to Roxas, but as a dual wielder, it was his supposed duty to pass his genetics along. He stared at the photo for a moment longer before snapping the folder shut and getting ready for his mission.

xXx

Finding a proper vantage point was crucial in this mission. He didn't want to be noticed, unless it was deliberate. Not that he wanted to attract the attention of two dangerous men. He also needed to be close. Roxas had the added challenge of not knowing where the two would be seated.

When Roxas got to the restaurant, he was fortunate enough to see that the red-head had already arrived. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. His heart pounded in his chest and when he was addressed by the wait staff, he asked to be seated on the east side, at a table by the window, placing himself impossibly close to the man. As they approached the table, he found his gaze straying to the man. He was even more beautiful than his picture, Roxas thought, his heart pounding wildly.

Politely, he seated himself, sitting with his back to the red-head, who actually seemed rather normal, and ordered a water. Patiently waiting for his server to return, he glanced through the window. When his beverage arrived, he thanked her, letting her know he'd need a few moments before ordering. He was nonetheless startled when his phone buzzed to life. He hadn't been expecting any calls. Roxas took a sip of water before answering it. "Oh thank God, Roxas," the voice on the other end was panicked. It was his brother, Sora.

"Hey, I'm out having dinner, and can't really talk right now… but what's wrong?" Roxas asked, his golden brows furrowing, indicating that his brother should be quieter because he was within earshot of his target.

"Our database got hacked, your identity might have been compromised, I've been trying to get ahold of you, to tell you to abort," Roxas calmly took a drink of water.

"Seriously? I was just about to order," He protested, "I even made reservations to come here," he complained, letting his brother know that he wasn't backing out. Sora was quiet for a long moment.

"Quit being so stubborn! Get out of there!" Roxas sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, bye," he replied, hanging up.

He drummed his fingers against the table bored, and waiting for his hostess to return. He pretended to look at his menu when he saw his other target enter the room. The man had a pleased smile when he entered the room. Roxas noted that he must have been looking at the red-head. The blond took a few steps forward before taking notice of Roxas and scowling first at him and then the red-head. Roxas pretended to not pay attention but felt cold when the Melodious Nocturne scowled in their direction one more time and then stormed back out.

Roxas strained his ears, listening. There was nothing but unnerving silence meeting his ears. Then, the other man spoke. "So, what's a nice little K.E.Y. like you doing, ruining my dinner date tonight? Hmmm?" The red-head's voice drifted across the space between them. Roxas' hands clenched into fists. "Are there more of you lingering around?" The blond's heart was hammering in his chest. "No?" There was another moment of silence and he summoned his Keyblades, whirling around to attack, but the red-head was ready, hitting him upside the head with a metal serving tray and frowning disappointedly as Roxas' world went black.

xXx

Roxas knew that the red-headed man was a genius. He was dangerous on his own, that's why he wasn't surprised when he woke, having some sort of strange collar on his neck. His hands weren't bound and so, he knew the device would be more than sufficient in keeping him in line.

"Do you like your present, little K.E.Y.?" Roxas' heart nearly stopped when he heard a deceptively cheerful voice. Following it, he turned, instinctively scoffing at the, man. He was taken aback and his heart began to pound. He was face to face with the most attractive face he'd ever seen. Pale skin, bright crimson hair, spiked and styled elegantly, most likely for the dinner he'd been planning on having with the Melodious Nocturne and the most beautiful, scorching emerald eyes with two diamond shaped tattoos underneath, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. His body was long and lanky, but strong and equally attractive, to Roxas, and he was dressed very nicely. Roxas swallowed, unable to help himself, nearly forgetting who he was dealing with. "No, you don't like it?" He asked in mock disappointment. Roxas glimpsed perfectly white teeth, shuddering at that sexy voice. The man pouted a bit. "Man, talk about blank with a capital B. Helloooo? Zombie?" Roxas scoffed again. " _Well_ , why don't we get right to the point then, since you don't seem very keen on participating in our little game of question and answer," he said patronizingly. Roxas held his breath. "Now, your present's very special, I made it myself, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded slowly. " _Very good_ ," the red-head hummed. "Now listen close, this part's very important." His patronizing tone was back and it made Roxas' scoff darken. "It's got a special code that only I know. If you try to take it off or if you try to escape you'll be injected with a serum that will kill you very slowly and very painfully!" He told Roxas with a huge smile. "Oh and if you lie to me," he said patting Roxas' head, "I'll set it off! Now then, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Roxas shook his head. "Good, you're _learning_!" The blond watched the man, still entirely too distracted for the wrong reasons. He blinked when a lanky finger waggled at him.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, clearing his throat, "what?" The Villain shook his head disappointedly and Roxas knew that he shouldn't test his patience.

"Why were you watching me?" The Villain demanded more harshly. Roxas scoffed resentfully.

"Why were you meeting up with the Melodious Nocturne?! What are you two plotting?" He shot back. The red-head scowled, his green eyes dangerous. Roxas swallowed, knowing that the red-head had a volatile temper.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it _was_ a blind date. That _you_ ruined," he hissed, his tone acidic. His contempt for the blond was clearly showing now. Roxas blinked, stunned.

"You, what, I _what? …_ you're _gay_?" The villain rolled his eyes.

"Are _all_ of you K.E.Y.s this brilliant or am I just lucky enough to have the pleasure of dealing with _you_ in particular?" He asked sarcastically. The red-head made a frustrated noise, muttering under his breath. The blond squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's _with_ you?" he snipped, hating how badly their conversation was going. The red-head's expression darkened.

"I'm very sex deprived right now and you made it _worse_ by wrecking my evening. Don't test me or you'll be the one to make it up to me," he promised. Roxas' face reddened and he felt a flash of heat, groaning softly at those blunt words. The red-head didn't fail to notice. He blinked and then grinned at the discovery, and it was of Cheshire proportions, watching the blond. Roxas looked into those beautiful emerald eyes, swallowing and trying not to get lost. The blond gasped when his enemy grasped his face. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm _flattered_ ," he told the blond, looking him over. Roxas' heart was racing, and so was his mind. He shuddered before looking into green eyes once more and then his breath caught when the red-head kissed him so, so gently.

When the red-head pulled back, Roxas couldn't quite get enough air in his lungs, still feeling the phantom pressure of that soft kiss on his lips. The other man smiled knowingly. "You don't have to worry K.E.Y., it's just you and me, nobody is going to know," he promised.

"Roxas," he told the red-head helplessly. Green eyes flashed in surprise. "My name is Roxas," he blond clarified.

" _Roxas_ ," the other man tested the name out on his tongue, purring it seductively. Beautiful blue eyes fluttered shut and the red-head closed the space between them for a second time. It felt amazing. Roxas never wanted it to stop. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and the pressure against his lips increased, making him groan, and when his beautiful blue eyes opened again, he ran his fingers through that fiery hair, marveling at its softness. Those emeralds watched him, their owner arrogantly let his enemy do it.

"I have worried, ever since I saw your picture," he explained, unable to help himself, "and when I saw you at that restaurant from a safe distance… but now, being here, feeling you, _experiencing_ you, I'm not worried," he told the red-head, looking into those emeralds earnestly, "I'm seduced, and I'm not afraid." Then, Roxas leant forward kissing him back as his eyes slid shut, fully, and softly, tugging him close. What he didn't see was that green, green eyes had slid shut as well. The red-head guided him forward, until the blond was straddling his hips. Gently, he caressed Roxas' face, stroking it softly and biting on his lower lip, teasing it with his teeth. Roxas groaned, shuddering as a tongue slid into his mouth. Their tongues met and it set an electric jolt, right up Roxas' spine. However, they didn't meet just once, they met over and over again, and making the blond gasp and moan and sigh into the other man's mouth. When the red-head broke the kiss, Roxas followed, continuing it. The blond moaned, clinging to that lithe body, when his hips ground into Roxas'.

" _Axel_ ," the man purred into his ear. His voice was deep and aroused and it took Roxas a few moments to realize that the Villain had told him his name. Their groins rubbed against one another and it left Roxas gasping.

"Ah- _haaaAxel,"_ he moaned, desperately moving with the red-head. Axel moaned as well and it was the sexiest thing Roxas had ever heard in his life.

Their lips met again and Axel kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth and all of the delicious sounds he was making, reluctantly pulling away, leaving Roxas gasping. The blond groaned when the beautiful red-head began to undress him impatiently, fumbling to help Axel get undressed as well. The red-head resumed his business of devouring Roxas' mouth, pushing him down and pressing their bodies together. Roxas moaned, his body convulsing and Axel worked his way down, down, _down_ , taking his throbbing arousal into his mouth. Roxas thought he was going to lose his mind, his hands gripping the bedsheets, his body shaking and unashamed moans spilling from his lips. The red-head pulled away and Roxas moaned in disappointment. Axel laughed.

Bleary blue eyes met those smoldering green ones and Axel prowled on top of him, raising himself on his knees, grasping Roxas' arousal and opening himself up. Roxas stopped breathing when he felt himself nudging that yielding flesh and soon, he was gasping breathlessly. Axel felt amazing, hot and slick from having prepared himself previously, but still really tight, and Roxas really did lose his mind by the time the red-head had fully seated himself. Axel shifted, his face flushing when he moaned.

" _Mmn_ , I didn't think you'd be so _big_ ," he groaned, his eyes fluttering. Roxas' whole body was trembling, as he gasped, his instincts urging him to _move_ , to take the red-haired beauty whose body was squeezing him so deliciously.

Green eyes widened in surprise when the blond's hands grasped his hips and pushed. Axel fell back, their bodies separating and the red-head scowled. It softened marginally when Roxas sat up. Their eyes locked and Roxas stumbled forward, pushed Axel's legs forward, like they had been, and thrust into the red-head as hard as he could. He must have hit that spot that made Axel feel good because the red-head cried out, his back arching as he came. Roxas stopped, not wanting to hurt him, and watched him shudder breathlessly, that lithe body tightening around him. When their eyes met again, those long legs wrapped around him and Axel's beautiful green eyes lidded heavily.

" _More_. Don't stop," he groaned huskily, his cheeks were deeply flushed. Roxas felt sweat slide down his face.

"You are the most beautiful," Roxas groaned, thrusting into Axel hard with each word, making him cry out again and again, "sexiest man I have ever seen," he told the red-head, who was visibly aroused again. Roxas sped up, not moving in a particular rhythm, just _moving_ , vaguely aware that the bed was moving as Axel tried to keep up. The blond changed his angle, hitting that spot again a few more times and Axel cried out louder, his back arching for a second time, his eyes glistening as he came hard, making Roxas come as well. Roxas gasped at the feeling, aroused that he was doing this with Axel, filling him, making him shudder and moan like that.

He pulled out reluctantly and Axel was still trembling. He pulled the red-head close and Axel touched his face. Roxas keened into the touch. Their lips met again and again, even as Roxas began to fall asleep. He thought he felt the red-head smiling as he kissed him, his mind hazy, his body heavy. However his eyes snapped open and he returned to awareness when he felt buttons on the collar he was wearing being pressed. Axel smiled at the –click- they both heard and gently tugged his invention away, tossing it across the room. Roxas kissed him deeply. Axel kissed him back, tangling their limbs together and bringing him close, looking satisfied when they finally settled for looking into one another's eyes, neither of them saying anything for a long time. They didn't need to.

"You know, I know I'm a sexy Supervillain," he teased, "but you're pretty hot yourself, for being a K.E.Y.," the red-head murmured sleepily. Roxas smiled a little, blushing.

"Am I still? I broke a big rule tonight," he admitted. Axel chuckled.

"Ah, I'm corrupting you already," he said softly.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hmmm?" The red-head hummed. His eyes were shut.

"I really like you," he told the man tangled around him. Axel smiled, peeking at him.

"I like you too, Roxas," he told the blond, kissing him again and again as they fell asleep.

xXx

A/n: Me instead of sleeping: O HAY NEW STORY :'D Ha…

I've had the idea to do something like this for a while. Possible two-shot. Interested? Cos I'm totally okay with ending it here. Points if you know what my inspiration was.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas woke, groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes with his palm while he yawned. He marveled to himself when he sat up, remembering where he was and what he had done. The very thought made him tingle everywhere, a warmth rushing through him and settling in his cheeks. He hoped that they would do it again soon.

Axel's lair was huge, and lit dimly, and from what he could see, there were interesting things everywhere. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his entire life and in many ways, made him feel like he and his comrades were inferior in comparison. Axel made him want more.

His gaze travelled. Everything was linear, industrial and masculine looking in hues of grey, black and red. Even the floors were a gleaming black marble. The bed was in the middle of everything and somehow Roxas was sure his surroundings looked different than when he'd fallen asleep. ...Not that he'd particularly been paying attention before…

When he searched for them, he found that his clothes were gone. He was naked and alone. Axel was nowhere in sight. Swallowing nervously, he ran his fingers along the plush, soft, black comforter and then pulled the sheets around himself, hesitating, before getting out of bed.

He went to the door but quickly found that it wouldn't open. Inspecting it closely, Roxas realized that it was reinforced. Genetic identification was needed, to leave. It was completely sealed shut. He wouldn't be going anywhere that Axel didn't want him to. Shivering, his bright gaze drifted around the chilly room, up at the spacious domed ceiling. There was a loft of some sort up there, but Roxas couldn't see how it could be accessed. He contemplated it, his gaze darting around the room again before he found himself getting distracted by something else.

Curiously, he inspected Axel's inventions that adorned the walls. Everything seemed to be neat and tidy, each having its own specific place. He recognized a flame thrower but he wasn't entirely sure of what everything else was. Before he could guess, the door swished open, revealing the red-headed Villain. Startled, Roxas turned.

Beautiful green eyes were watching him and Roxas' heart pounded. Just seeing the red-head again made that warmth return but this time, it didn't only heat up his cheeks when he saw the man. A smile was tugging at the red-head's lips, his posture was relaxed. Roxas noticed that his lanky fingers were wrapped around a mug …and that he was completely naked.

"H- _hey_ ," Roxas stammered, realizing he was staring. Axel's smile widened as he approached and Roxas' eyes slid shut when the man closed the space between them and kissed him. He pulled back after a fully involved minute.

"Come with me," he murmured silkily to the boy.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked breathlessly. His heart was hammering and he hoped that Axel couldn't tell. Axel smiled again.

"To the stars." The blond blinked in confusion, following Axel to the raised circular shaped panel that the bed was on. The red-head's spindly fingers pressed a hidden button on the night stand before he took a drink and Roxas marveled to himself when the bed began to ascend toward the loft. "Thirsty?" He asked, "I made some tea." Roxas took the offered cup.

"Thank you," he replied, taking a drink before giving it back. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he marveled to himself when the platform clicked into place. This was the room he recognized. But… "The stars?" he asked, watching as Axel ran his fingers along the domed walls. They rippled like water, starting where he touched and spreading across the entire thing. The walls gradually became transparent and Roxas gasped. It was like there was nothing separating them from the cosmos. Axel sat beside him, watching for a moment, appreciating the young K.E.Y.'s beauty. Their eyes met. "You're so smart," Roxas told him in awe. Axel laughed.

"I know," he told the boy, amusedly, making him blush. The red-head hummed in consideration and thanked him for the compliment. Roxas' blush deepened and it made Axel smile. The red-head leant forward, stealing a kiss and tugging the sheet away from Roxas' body. The blond shuddered, letting Axel do it. "You said you broke a big rule tonight," he mused. "Does that mean you can't go back?" Roxas looked unsure.

"I don't know," he admitted, blushing darkly. "Losing my virginity to a Supervillain wasn't exactly ever discussed in class." Axel's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Nuh-uh, no way. You were a _virgin_?" The red-head watched Roxas sputter incoherently, his eyes narrowing and his smile widening. "There's more, you know, than what we did," he was purring now. Their eyes locked. Roxas' face flushed at the offer and couldn't quite catch his breath, making it all that much easier for the red-head to sweep him away in a kiss that left his head swimming. He found himself pressed into the mattress. Hands were trailing down his body, lanky fingers massaging his inner thighs, pulling them up and apart as Axel sat up. Roxas moaned helplessly, remembering what he'd done to the red-head and how much Axel had enjoyed it. It made him shudder in anticipation. Axel smirked and then bent forward, his tongue running across the spot where he'd eventually take the blond, licking, licking, licking and probing, exploring thoroughly, loosening him up. When Roxas was mewling for more, he pulled back, kissing the boy's inner thigh before swiping something from under one of his pillows. It was a bottle of something. Roxas panted and watched in confusion. Axel let him down and poured a generous amount onto his hand, rubbing his fingers together. The blond shuddered when some of it dripped onto him. It was cold. The red-head slid a finger inside of him, looking pleased. This wasn't what Roxas had been expecting at all. It was strange, feeling something inside of him like this. Axel slid another finger inside of him and then another, kissing the boy when he made a face, moving them in and out, pushing in deeply. Despite the blond's discomfort, he didn't complain, and the red-head watched him in silent appreciation. When, Axel found a spot that left Roxas gasping, he pressed it hard, making Roxas shudder at the intense feeling. His legs were trembling and his toes were curling. His body jerked uncontrollably. He was becoming visibly aroused. The blond tried to move, to get Axel to touch him there more and the red-head chuckled. "Hold on sweetheart," he purred huskily. Roxas moaned in response, grimacing when Axel began to spread his fingers apart, purposefully stroking that spot often. When, Axel pulled his fingers out, he rubbed lubricant on his arousal before repositioning the boy. He waited until their eyes met.

Beautiful blue eyes widened in shock when he pushed forward. "Relax, breathe," he urged, only proceeding when Roxas did as he was told. Axel was shuddering. _"You feel so nice,"_ he told the blond sensually when he was inside. Roxas was gasping, trembling, whimpering, as he bit his lower lip. Axel was so perfect, so sexy. Before he could respond otherwise, Axel was moving and he was a complete mess. It hurt a bit, but he didn't care. Moaning again and again, he pulled the red-head to himself. Axel's movements were strong and powerful, precise and very intentional. His mouth found Roxas' neck and the blond felt hotter and hotter, looking up at the stars after trying to move with him, but finding he was pinned. Still, it was perfect. It wasn't long before Roxas was gasping, his vision going white. He trembled, crying out as he came. Axel groaned in his ear, kissing him over and over when he came as well. The boy underneath him gasped, moaning, into his mouth. It was wonderful. Roxas didn't want it to end.

Axel looked tired but pleased.

With one final kiss, he withdrew, to take a drink. Roxas hesitated for a long moment and then took his hand, playing with his fingers. The red-head twined them together when he lay back down beside the blond, drawing him into his arms. Roxas watched him, feeling anxious. He didn't want to ask what he was about to but needed to know. His heart was pounding out of control. He'd never felt this way before and it was good but scary too. He leant forward kissing the red-head, afraid of what might come next. Axel looked surprised. "What happens now?"

Axel watched the blond for a long time, trying to read him and Roxas waited anxiously. "If you want to go, I won't stop you," he told the blond calmly. Roxas didn't like the idea of not seeing Axel anymore. It put an unexpected weight on his chest. Somehow it was harder for him to breathe. Slowly, resignedly, he nodded trying not to feel hurt. If the Villain didn't want him around, it was logical enough. They _were_ enemies. Then, Axel looked up to the stars, his voice drifting between them, "I won't force you, but if you'd like, you're welcome to stay, you know. You don't have to leave."

"You don't want me to go?" Roxas asked breathlessly. Their eyes met and it felt like he was staring into those green depths for forever, even if it was only for a few seconds. Roxas felt entirely helpless. Axel could make him melt with just a look. It wasn't fair.

"I wouldn't like that very much, no," the red-head told him. Roxas' heart stuttered.

"Me either," he whispered back. Axel smiled, stroking the blond's hair gently, looking thoughtful. It was soothing. Finally, he spoke.

"I know it's a bit unorthodox but…" he began, "Do you want to go out tomorrow and have some fun?" Roxas smiled amusedly.

"What's your idea of 'fun'? Being bad? Mayhem? Chaos?" Axel chuckled.

"Wanna commit a crime, blondie? _You might like_ _being bad_ ," he purred, sniggering at the look on Roxas' face. He smirked at the blond's expression. "I didn't think so," he murmured, smiling disarmingly. "I know a good place by the ocean, with good food, good drinks, we could start there and see what happens," he amended. Roxas blushed, taken aback.

"Are you asking if you can take me on a date..?" he asked carefully.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you misunderstood my intentions for a minute," Axel said, laughing. He was caught off guard when Roxas kissed him.

"That sounds nice," he told the red-head. The man's expression became soft, warm.

"Yeah," he agreed. He smiled, gently running his fingers though Roxas' golden locks and looking thoughtful before kissing him back. Roxas melted, their tongues clashing again and again. Reluctantly Axel pulled away, holding the blond to himself and trailing his fingers along Roxas' back soothingly. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Roxas' eyes slid shut and he nuzzled against the man, not noticing. It wasn't long before he was asleep and Axel was watching him, silently. He smiled, gently brushing the hair out of Roxas' face and kissing his forehead, contemplating their situation, hoping that the young K.E.Y. would choose to stay.

xXx

Roxas woke, this time to a soft touch trailing along his bare skin. He groaned softly and Axel leant down, kissing his cheek and smiling when those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. He pulled back, walking toward his wall of weaponry, selecting the ones he planned on bringing on their date, just as a precautionary measure, and standing in a position that let Roxas have an excellent view of him.

Axel was wearing black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and a black shirt was clinging to his body. His fiery hair was back in those long, loose, stylish spikes. He looked sexy. A devilish smile curved at his lips when he saw Roxas watching him. The blond couldn't look away. Axel strapped a gun of some sort to the holster on his belt and what looked like a watch to his wrist and then went to him, raising his chin and kissing him gently. Roxas could barely breathe. His eyelids fluttered when the red-head deepened the kiss. Axel smelled very nice.

"You must be hungry," he hummed. Roxas nodded dazedly. Before the man could get away, he pulled Axel close and kissed him back. The red-head grinned delightedly, his hands exploring the blond's body, happy to make out with him. Roxas sighed contentedly into Axel's mouth and the red-head touched his face, breaking the kiss and looking into those lovely blue eyes. "Your clothes are on the bed," he told Roxas. The blond reluctantly looked away to glance at the clothes at the edge of the bed. They were folded neatly.

"I don't care about those right now," he told Axel. Amusedly, the red-head asked,

"No?" Roxas shook his head, yanking the Villain toward him and into another kiss. Axel climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, kissing him back, delving into his mouth. Roxas moaned and Axel deepened the kiss, making Roxas hot and aroused. His fingers ran though that soft red hair, tugging. Axel drove his hips downward in response and the boy cried out. Axel took his mouth, hungrily, devouringly.

Roxas yelped, startled when an alarm sounded off and Axel scowled, breaking the kiss. His gaze travelled somewhere to his right. Roxas followed it, noticing for the first time that there was a supercomputer on the far wall. The red-head kissed him again and then withdrew, going to it and touching the screen, moving things around by dragging them with his fingers when suddenly a face popped up on the screen. Roxas froze, feeling cold. He recognized the man. It was the Melodious Nocturne. He looked angry, and so did Axel. Roxas hoped that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Hacking into _my_ computer system now are we?" Axel asked with faux sweetness, a saccharine sweet smile on his lips.

"You have some explaining to do, red!" The blond told him. "What were you doing, letting a K.E.Y. get so close to you? Were you plotting against me?!" Axel frowned, quirking an eyebrow at the blond.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't know he was going to be there," he said dangerously, " _You_ were supposed to hack their database to see if we'd have any unwanted guests and instead of helping me when you recognized the kid, you bolted and left me to fend for myself. You're the one that needs to explain." He checked his watch. "You've got just about thirty seconds before my system attacks with a virus that will wipe yours!" Roxas recognized the angry sarcasm coated in faux sweetness. It made him shudder. The Melodious Nocturne's face flushed. Roxas couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry.

"Oh come on, Flurry, you know I wasn't there to betray you," he whined. Roxas winced at the high pitch in his voice. "I was just as disappointed as you that it didn't go like we planned."

"Actually," the red-head remarked with a laugh, "I'm not all that disappointed." He paused to smile. "Fifteen seconds." The other villain pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can we reschedule? Can we try again? I want to discuss this with you, I want to see you," he whined. Axel fixed him with a dangerous stare, his smile widening and his eyebrows rising.

"That isn't an option, actually. Five seconds." The blond pouted, looking like he was about to cry before disappearing from the screen, leaving Axel irritable as he fiddled with his computer, enhancing the security. Roxas took the opportunity to get dressed.

When he approached the red-head, he attempted to speak but couldn't at first, afraid that Axel was angry with him for being a K.E.Y. The reality of their situation hit him harshly. He pulled his wits together, opening his mouth and saying the red-head's name, wincing at how small he sounded. Axel stopped what he was doing, appearing to be surprised by Roxas' behavior. Roxas avoided his eyes. "I uhm, should I go?" Axel went to him and cupped his face. Hesitantly Roxas looked into those vivid green eyes. Axel was shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad because of that idiot," he told the blond, "I'm not mad at you. I'm rather happy with the way things turned out, Roxas. Aren't you?" Roxas smiled a little and nodded his head. Axel smiled back, kissing him briefly and then the red-head resumed his business on the screen, touching and moving some things around. "Sorry, I've got to assess the damage that Nocturne could've done." Roxas nodded and Axel made a few more adjustments before he tugged Roxas to himself. He touched his fingertips to the panel beside the door and it swished open. Axel smiled, looking down at the blond. "Okay, let's go."

xXx

A/n: Well. This' going to be longer than I expected xD thoughts~? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello everyone, I'm trying not to be in hiatus, I've had a lot going on lately though. Amongst other things my uncle lost his battle with depression earlier this month 7/7/16. I don't think I told you but Bitter was inspired by that beautiful soul. I may write a tribute for Charlie. It might be part of Bitter. It might not be. Stay tuned.

If you get the chance, you should listen to 'Faded' by Alan Walker. It was his latest obsession.

K.E.Y.s

Chapter 3

xXx

Roxas' heart was pounding. His hand was clasped tightly with Axel's, his mind had been racing, overwhelmed at Axel's collection of modes transport. The red-head was so much more than he could have ever imagined. The information that the K.E.Y. database had on the red-head was _nothing_ compared to what he was seeing. None of his peers had gotten this close to the Flurry of Dancing Flames before and lived to tell about it. Axel had things he'd never seen before, his mind was working endlessly to assume their purposes. It was incredible. It was like Axel lived in an entirely different world. Truthfully, he did when compared to how limited Roxas' little bubble had been.

"Wow, Axel," Roxas murmured, embarrassed that he couldn't think of something more intelligent to say. The taller man smiled and glanced back at him.

"I keep forgetting how boring K.E.Y.s are. You probably haven't seen anything like this before. Just Gummi technology, right?" Roxas blushed, making the red-head grin. Axel looked thoughtful but didn't slow his pace. "I'll show you," he promised, "but for now, let's keep it simple," he mused. "You've been on a motorcycle before, right?" Roxas' flush darkened and Axel hummed.

"Well, I guarantee you're in for a treat, Roxas," he purred, stopping in front of the motorcycle. Roxas watched him apprehensively when he plucked up a discarded leather jacket and put it on. It was the one he'd been wearing when he'd first seen him. Axel grinned at him and got on. Roxas' heart pounded at the sight of the confident, grinning red-head. "You're going to enjoy this. Just hold on tight, okay?" Roxas hesitated for a moment longer and then went to him. He glanced away, his mouth working uselessly for a moment.

"Why are you showing me all of this?" he asked finally. When Axel didn't say anything, he looked into the red-head's eyes. Axel was listening. He had the man's full attention. "It's against your better judgement, I know it is, Axel. You're too smart to forget who I am to you, so…" The corner of Axel's mouth twitched upward, his green gaze never wavering from Roxas'.

"You're correct on all counts, Roxas," he replied. With a whimsical shrug he continued. "Maybe I'm just arrogant. That's got to be it, right?" Roxas shook his head slowly, and despite Axel's teasing tone, the blond's mouth turned down into a thoughtful frown. "Oooh right _again_. So, what do _you_ think the answer is?"

"I don't know, Axel, I just know that I'm the only K.E.Y. to ever…" he began, not sure of how to finish what he wanted to say. Axel took his hand, tugging him closer. Roxas' gaze hesitantly met vivid green.

"I didn't want _them_ , honey," he murmured huskily. Roxas' breath caught. The red-head smiled in satisfaction and patted the spot behind him. Roxas found himself red-faced and climbing on behind Axel. His heart was racing at their proximity alone and Axel's answer was short circuiting his brain. When he was safely situated and Axel was satisfied that he was protected suitably, the red-head grasped the handlebars and it roared to life. Roxas recognized in amazement that it was responding to his genetics. He wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and they were taking off.

Roxas clung to him and Axel sped up. The feeling left the young K.E.Y. gasping. It was incredible, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He felt like he was flying, like he was free. It was something he'd never had and something that he never wanted to give up. Roxas pressed himself against the red-head, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. He didn't want to ever let go. His heart was still pounding when it was over. Axel's voice drifted between them when he continued to cling to him.

"You can let go now, you know," he teased. Reluctantly, Roxas disengaged his hold and took off the helmet. Axel was watching him with those burning green eyes, smiling gently. He lifted the young K.E.Y.'s chin and murmured, "Not that I minded," capturing his lips before dismounting. He offered his hand and Roxas took it, feeling an electric tingling spread from his hand and up his arm. He shivered at the goosebumps that adorned his skin.

"Thank you, Axel," he murmured warmly. The red-head smiled and inclined his head in the direction of the restaurant.

"Let's go this way first, since you're hungry," he suggested. Roxas nodded in agreement, following Axel's lead.

"Okay," he replied, noticing his surroundings for the first time. There was both white sand and ocean all around them, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face, he continued, "This place is gorgeous, Axel." Axel smirked confidently.

"It's also secret," he told the blond. "We're not going to be bothered by any K.E.Y.s."

"I hope not," Roxas agreed, gripping his hand more tightly. Axel opened the door for him, letting him go inside first. Roxas' heart nearly stopped when he recognized at least three Supervillians as soon as they went inside. Freeshooter, Whirlwind Lancer and The Chilly Academic were sitting in close proximity to him. When he glanced back at Axel, the red-head was grinning at the trio and acknowledging them. Roxas' heart pounded and anxiety ate away at his stomach when a lanky arm worked its way around his waist and tugged him close. He felt his stomach turning as the red-head brought them impossibly close to the group. The blond's fingers twitched and he instinctively readied himself to summon his blades.

"Hey guys," the red-head greeted. The Whirlwind Lancer grinned.

"Axel! Good to see you! Who's your friend?" Roxas noticed that they were all watching him curiously. They didn't recognize him. He finally relaxed, the tension leaking from his body, even though his stomach was still churning and Axel smiled down at him. It was then that Roxas realized that Axel wanted him to know that his identity was not compromised.

"Is this your blind date?" Freeshooter asked.

"Oh no," Axel laughed, "that didn't go well at all, _thankfully_ ," he smirked and pulled Roxas closer, pulling him to himself from behind, "but, I _am_ interested in _him_ ," he purred, closely to Roxas' ear. Roxas blushed darkly as the Villains smirked knowingly. Axel grinned. "I'll introduce you all properly another time, I don't want to scare him off," he teased. Roxas' heart thundered in his chest as Axel's comrades laughed in amusement. He looked up into the Villain's face, ensnared by those captivating eyes.

"Are you sure? You can sit with us," The Chilly Academic offered politely. Axel smiled but his gaze remained locked on Roxas'.

"Next time," he promised, "I'm not sharing him tonight," he purred softly. Roxas shuddered, goosebumps adorning his skin for a second time. His thoughts were swimming together, and his brain had gone to mush. All he could see by the time Axel was tugging him along to their seats was that fiery hair as he tried not to stumble. Even when they were sitting across from one another, all Roxas could do was replay the scene of what had happened over and over in his head while he pretended to look out the window. He blinked when he heard Axel calling his name. A smirk crept across that beautiful face and Roxas blushed. "Did I scramble your brain again, zombie?" he hummed, plucking up a drink that Roxas hadn't realized was there. He looked up into that beautiful, confident face as Axel took a drink and tried not to notice how his lips glistened after. In an attempt to deny his zombie-like behavior, he scoffed.

"Whatever," he muttered, determinedly looking out the window and pointedly away from Axel. His heart stuttered when Axel slid beside him on his side of the booth. His scent was intoxicating to Roxas and Axel was close. So close that Roxas could feel the warmth of his body. It made him tingle everywhere. He suppressed a shudder. The Villain was smiling knowingly.

"I _did_ , didn't I?" he purred to the blond, very, very close but not touching him. Not yet. Roxas' eyelids fluttered, his head lolling ever so slightly. "I want you and you like it." Their eyes met and Roxas couldn't look away. Axel leant extremely close, their lips were nearly touching. His breath was tickling Roxas' nose. "Don't you?" The K.E.Y.'s eyes filled with longing but he knew that Axel had known, even before then.

" _Yes_ ," he moaned helplessly. Axel's free hand buried itself in his hair and he was devouring Roxas' mouth before another thought could cross his mind, sending electric jolts straight through the blond with each brush of their tongues. He only broke the kiss when Roxas was gasping for air.

"Good," he replied huskily. Roxas shivered, watching as he took a drink, their eyes never wavering. Axel swirled his drink, looking thoughtful. His voice drifted between them. "I got you one too, when you were being a zombie," he teased. Roxas' face flushed and he asked,

"What is it?" A smile tugged at Axel's lips.

"It's called Afterlife. You should try it, it's good." A ghost of a smile came to Roxas' lips and he leant toward the red-head. His heart was pounding.

"I know," he murmured, "you gave me a taste, remember?" Axel's eyes sparkled and he watched Roxas as he took an experimental drink, smiling in approval when he took another. "You're right, it's good," he mused. Axel nodded his head concedingly.

"So is their specialty. I ordered for you." Roxas' face flushed in embarrassment and he occupied himself with taking another drink. Axel rested his hand on his thigh, gently trailing his fingers along the clothed skin, his posture relaxed. "I didn't want you to eat my brain," he murmured teasingly when Roxas swallowed. Pleased when the blond laughed, the red-head grinned and glanced toward the bar. "Speaking of food…" he mused, eyeing their waitress who was coming toward them, arriving at their table shortly and presenting their food.

"…Burgers?" Roxas asked with a small smile. Axel nodded.

"The best," he insisted. The K.E.Y. relaxed, resting his elbow on the table, his smile growing slowly.

"Okay," he replied, taking a bite. Axel smiled at the look on Roxas' face.

"Awesome, huh?"

"More like amazing," Roxas corrected, "surprising, but in a good way." Axel chewed, looking thoughtful.

"Supposedly, their secret sauce is made from the Paopu fruit that grows here. This place is unlike anywhere else in the world," he replied in agreement.

"If you share one with someone, isn't your destiny supposed to be entwined with theirs after that or something?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel nodded in agreement as they ate.

"That's what they say," the red-head replied. Roxas smiled wryly.

"So do you suppose we're sharing one now?" he asked. Axel paused, a slow smirk coming across his face.

"Hard to say, Roxas. We could each have a different one," he said, gesturing to their food. "Without sharing our food, there's no way to be undoubtedly certain." Roxas nodded and took another bite of his food.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, continuing to eat. Axel turned to him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he smiled.

"What do you propose we do?" he hummed amusedly. Roxas shrugged, his heart skipping a beat.

"That depends. Do you want our destinies to be entwined?" he asked nervously. Axel's smile stretched the slightest bit.

"They already are, Roxas. We'll always be drawn toward one another. No matter what, whether you choose to stay or go. It's who we are to one another," he replied, "but, it's a nice sentiment, isn't it? Sort of a being together forever kind of thing." Roxas' heart fell at the truth in the statement. If he left, they'd always be enemies, drawn together by hatred. He took his last bite, chewing resignedly. Axel raised his chin and Roxas was surprised at the gentle look in those green eyes. "We can always find a real Paopu fruit someday and share it the way it's meant to be shared, Roxas," he promised. "If it's meant to be, we'll find a way to be together." Roxas watched him breathlessly, even after he'd finished eating. The red-head smiled at him wryly. "Finish your drink and come to the beach with me," he told him. Roxas downed the rest of his drink, allowing Axel to take his hand and lead him outside, his heart thundering every step of the way.

xXx

"Your motorcycle, did you invent it?" Roxas asked, taking a sip of his fourth drink, digging his toes into the sand and pulling Axel's jacket around himself more tightly. They'd been lounging in a secluded spot by the water for hours, enjoying each other's company. It was so easy and relaxing. Roxas was happy about how well everything was going. Axel smiled.

"The genetic modification gave me away," he murmured with a grin. Roxas nodded, smiling back. The red-head's green eyes sparkled. "Did you enjoy the ride?" Roxas met his gaze, feeling warm.

"Yes, I did," he replied. Axel looked pleased. The sun was fading as they finished their drinks. Roxas smiled softly and set his glass down, feeling warm and fuzzy. "I've never done anything like this before," he admitted, watching the sun set. Axel grasped his hand and he felt a jolt of humming arousal.

"Feeling okay?" he asked. Roxas nodded, turning his head and meeting green eyes just before Axel caught his lips. Roxas moaned softly. His head and his heart were racing. Long fingers gently stroked the side of his face and he keened into the touches. When Axel broke the kiss, Roxas stared into those green depths longingly. Axel smiled at him. His smile widened when Roxas' fingers dug into that soft red hair. The blond didn't think about it, he just crashed that tempting mouth into his own. Axel devoured his mouth and Roxas was moaning before he knew what was happening. Axel was grinning when he broke the kiss. "Mm I want you too, Roxas," he purred, fingering his arousal. Roxas was gasping when Axel spoke again, "And when we get back tonight," he promised, "I'm going to blow your mind." Roxas moaned helplessly and Axel's mouth descended to his own, taking it again and again. The blond was breathing hard when Axel broke away.

"You already do," he murmured though his breaths. Axel grinned wickedly.

"Baby, you have no idea, what you're in for," he promised, his words caressing Roxas' lips as he purred them. The young K.E.Y. moaned helplessly. He hadn't known he could want someone so badly in his entire life until now.

 _"Oh my God, Axel,"_ he groaned softly. The red-head allowed himself to be tugged into a kiss, indulging in the blond for a few moments before pulling away. Roxas' head was spinning as Axel brushed the hair out of his face. His cheeks were flushed, heated from their kissing and from the alcohol. Axel tsked.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he smirked when Roxas positively pouted before continuing. "How about some fun first?" The blond's pout only deepened.

"You're a tease, Flurry," he complained. Axel laughed at that. It was soothing, to Roxas.

"I _had_ wanted to make sure you had a good time so I was going to take you dancing," he told him, "but if you want to leave now…" he shrugged, his eyes glimmering, "anything for you, baby." Roxas' heart was pounding as he considered Axel's offer.

"I don't know how to dance," he admitted. Axel smirked.

"I know. K.E.Y.s don't believe in fun. You're too busy enforcing the rules," he said with another laugh and a shake of his head. "That's why they won't be there, unless they're tracking me to find you." Roxas' face flushed his eyes widening.

"Shit, my phone! They probably know where your lair is..." Axel shook his head nonchalantly.

"I appreciate your concern but I scanned you and disabled your communication systems. That's a rookie mistake." Roxas stared at him blankly for a moment, relief settling in.

"Oh good, I'm really glad, I… I don't want them to find you," he admitted, his tone reflecting how he was feeling. Axel turned to him, their eyes meeting. The red-head's expression was a mixture of interest and surprise. It softened when he continued to watch the K.E.Y.

"That can't be helped, I'm sure," he replied. Roxas shook his head, confusion settling in but Axel was speaking again before he had the chance. "I'm deliberately giving them motivation," he continued, trailing his fingers along Roxas' skin and sounding amused. His eyes met Roxas'. They were sparkling. "Don't worry, I can handle it." He smiled at Roxas when the blond smiled. Axel watched him for a moment longer and then kissed him gently. "How about it? We aren't far away, if you want to walk." The blond looked into his eyes for a moment, smiling at the red-head.

"Yeah, sounds fun," he murmured back.

xXx

Roxas' gaze wandered. He was acutely aware that he may have had too much to drink and was grateful that Axel's arm was around his waist, steadying him. They were nearing the establishment and Roxas couldn't focus properly. He considered telling the red-head but decided against it. Roxas didn't want to go back yet.

When they got inside, Roxas' senses were overwhelmed by reverberating bass. Axel guided him through the sea of people and to an open table. The red-head said something about drinks and then was kissing him. Roxas nodded his head dazedly and Axel disappeared.

When he returned, he had two drinks. Roxas watched the red-head, his vision going in and out of focus. Axel was gorgeous in the dimmed light. The way that the lights played across his pale skin made him look ethereal. It took a moment, but he noticed Roxas watching him. A smile curved at his lips. He leant toward the blond. "What's up, honey?" he hummed. Roxas' cheeks reddened. He glanced at Axel's drink, watching the perspiration trail down the side, startled when Axel raised his chin. Their eyes met.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he murmured back. The red-head's fingers smoothed through Roxas' hair, just above his left ear.

"You seem a bit unsteady, do you want me to go with you?" His brows furrowed when Roxas didn't respond right away. "Roxas?" He smiled a little. "What's going on up there, zombie?" Roxas laughed. With a shrug, he smiled back.

"I can't seem to get over how beautiful you are. That's all," he replied. Axel's smile widened, his gaze softening.

"The bathroom's over there, where we came in," the red-head told him with an inclination of his head. Roxas nodded and he stood. Axel grasped his hand and tugged him closer. "Be careful, okay?" Roxas nodded, his hand sipping out of Axel's as he left to go in the direction that Axel had indicated.

Roxas found the restroom with relative ease. Pleased with his success, he used the facilities and smiled to himself as he washed his hands. He couldn't get Axel off of his mind. Axel was incredible, smart, funny. He still couldn't quite believe how well everything had been going between them.

Oh his way out he bumped into someone murmuring an apology. At the sound of his name, he was whirling around, his eyes locking with a familiar shade of blue, sobering him rapidly. "So-ra," he gasped. His brother's eyes were shining and before he realized what was happening, he was being pulled into a hug.

"Thank goodness, Roxas! We were so worried about you!" Roxas' mouth opened as he searched for the right thing to say. He felt completely cold and was terrified for Axel.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" he found himself asking.

"We've been looking for you, because you didn't report back. We were keeping tabs on The Flurry of Dancing Flames and The Melodious Nocturne too, so that we could find you. Roxas, we're here to retrieve you," Sora replied, looking at his brother questioningly. Roxas' eyes widened when his brother's friend Riku joined them.

"Sora, I found Flurry. I think we can get the upper hand on him if we hurry," he reported, inclining his head in the Villain's general direction. Roxas' face blanked in horror and the blond jerked away.

"No! I don't want to go with you, leave us alone!" His brother's silver haired friend was stunned. Sora's face darkened in anger. Grasping Roxas' shoulders, he demanded,

"What?! What did he do to you?! Roxas? Roxas!" Roxas shook his head, taking a step back, continuing to back away when Sora tried to approach.

"It isn't like that, Sor," he pleaded softly. Resentment filled his brother's eyes and he bared his keyblades, blocking Roxas' only exit. Sora scowled.

"Riku, keep an eye on Flurry. I'll take care of Roxas until the others get here," he called. Roxas cursed softly, summoning his keyblades, gritting his teeth before running toward his brother. He couldn't let that happen. His blades scraped the tile behind him before their metal clashed again and again.

Tears made Roxas' eyes sting and for the first time in his life, he resented how much stronger his brother was. "Let me go, Sora," he pleaded. His older brother pushed against him, shoving him back. Roxas staggered, nearly losing his footing before launching himself forward again, only to be blocked again and again. Sora shook his head.

"No Roxas! I'm going to get you home and find out what's wrong with you!" Roxas pushed harder but Sora wouldn't budge. He was quickly realizing that he wasn't going to win this battle.

"You're never going to understand what's _wrong_ with me. If you only _knew_ … It's only been two days and… and," he told the brunet helplessly, gradually lowering his arms to his sides and falling to his knees, feeling utterly defeated.

"Roxas, I'm your brother, I love you, _of_ _course_ I'm going to understand." Shades of blue locked before Roxas' shoulders slumped. The blond opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked into Sora's eyes earnestly.

"I… I want to _be_ with him, Sora. He didn't _do_ anything to me, it's what _I want_. He makes… he makes me…" Roxas' chest was aching and his voice was small, very, very small and cracking. He angrily wiped at his eyes. Sora gaped at him, as he searched for the right words. Tears spilled down his cheeks and the blond bowed his head, "I never knew that I could want to be with someone so badly before." Their eyes met, "I think I'm in love with him, Sor." His brother's eyes were wide. He processed what Roxas was saying, looking into his eyes searchingly, seeing his heartache, and slowly lowering his arms. Roxas' eyes widened when he closed his eyes, hesitating for a long moment before he stepped aside.

"Go. You don't have much time before the others get here," he said quietly. Roxas ran to him, hugging him tightly. He was crying as he thanked Sora. Sora hugged him back, whispering in his ear, " _I love you Roxas. Our orders are to take him out, so hurry_." He did, oblivious to Riku's angry shout or to the sound of footsteps pursuing him. He kept running until he saw Axel's red hair.

"Axel!" The red-head turned toward him, the smile on his lips fading when he saw the weapons in Roxas' hands. It was Roxas' expression that made his eyes widen, however.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to go, now!" he tried to explain but froze when someone screamed and the crowd broke into pandemonium. The music was cut and the lights turned on. Axel pushed the blond behind him, edging back toward the nearest exit and keeping his eyes trained on the area Roxas had come from. A man with silver hair wielding a keyblade burst into view. They were close to escaping when the man's bright gaze locked on Axel.

" _Flurry_ ," he hissed. Axel smirked.

"Oh, it's only _you_. Hello Riku," he greeted. " _You've_ never beaten me before… Am I to assume your friends will be joining us soon?" Riku lunged at the red-head and Axel swung a chair at him, hitting him with a meaty thud. With a swift swipe of his arm, the K.E.Y. sliced through it. Axel sighed, shaking his head. " _See?_ You just don't _play_ _fair_!"

"I'm not in the mood for your games today, Flurry," he spat, "I'm here for my comrade." Axel laughed.

"Well then, you'll have to get through me!" Riku smirked.

"Gladly!"

Riku lunged at the Villain. Axel dodged him gracefully, reaching for his weapon and aiming it in the silver haired K.E.Y.'s face. It was then that the blond saw that reinforcements had arrived. He recognized at least two others, Terra and Ven.

"No, stop!" he yelled. Axel froze when Roxas came between them. The blond dropped his weapons and they clattered to the floor before disappearing. "Just let me go with you, I'll go, just don't hurt him, please just let me go with you, Riku," he pleaded softly.

"I can't do that, Roxas," the other K.E.Y replied, "If you aren't part of the solution, you're part of the problem," he warned, "now step aside." Roxas held his ground and Riku sneered at him, hitting him with the blunt side of his blade. Axel caught the stunned blond, just before Riku attacked again. Axel dodged but his distraction cost him. Riku's blade sliced his arm open. The fingers holding his weapon trembled, his arm loosing coordination as he cried out, but he didn't drop it.

Axel snarled, his blood soaking into Roxas' shirt and dripping onto the floor at a steady pace. He helped Roxas regain his balance without breaking eye contact and then switched his weapon to his non-dominant hand making sure to get Roxas behind him. Riku leapt back, assuming a defensive position. Axel aimed and shot three times consecutively, once at each of the K.E.Y.s. Instead of bullets it shot out motion sensitive devices that exploded in a fiery inferno when the K.E.Y.s tried dodge them. The red-head grinned maniacally at their fearful expressions and their safe distance, and shot them in a line between himself and Roxas. With a grimace, he took his forgotten drink and downed it smearing blood on the glass. He swirled the melting ice in his cup as he addressed the K.E.Y.s. "Thanks for the fun evening, gentlemen, but it's time for us to go now," he called. "Goodbye!" He threw the glass, reveling in their looks of horror just before the explosion happened. Roxas paled. Axel didn't fail to notice. "Don't worry, I wasn't trying to kill your friends, they're going to be fine." He hesitated a moment, scanning the area for more K.E.Y.s before putting his weapon in its holster. "Thanks by the way, for trying to warn me," he said softly. Their eyes met and Roxas nodded, watching Axel as he tore his shirt, binding his arm, his muscles tightening and clenching as he grimaced in pain. Axel looked into his eyes for a long moment before speaking again. "I need to go now, before more K.E.Y.s show up." Roxas nodded, wondering if this was goodbye after their short time together. He knew that they'd keep coming for him. He knew that he'd keep causing trouble for Axel but he didn't think he was prepared to lose the red-head yet. He felt his eyes sting. "Roxas, you can still go back, it isn't too late." Roxas nodded slowly and bit his lower lip. The red-head hesitated, touching the side of his face, sighing softly. "I want you to come with me. Is that selfish?" Roxas stared into his eyes breathlessly before shaking his head and Axel's green gaze gentled. A soft smile tugged at his lips and his hand found Roxas', hastily leaving the building with him.

Axel raised his wrist to his lips and spoke to his watch. "Assist." Roxas looked at him questioningly until he heard a familiar rumbling of an engine, the motorcycle they'd driven screeching to a halt before them moments later. Roxas stared at it uncertainly. Axel got on and then tugged him close, positioning him in front of himself. Axel grasped the handle bars, just as K.E.Y.s burst through the door. The red-headed Villain smirked wickedly, issuing another command. "Arm!" Previously hidden weaponry aimed at the K.E.Y.s. Roxas gasped, seeing his brother. "Fire!"

"No! Sora, look out!" Axel frowned. Roxas relaxed marginally when he saw his brother running at them through the smoke. The red-head leant forward, murmuring to Roxas.

"Hold on tight, I don't want you to fall off." Roxas did as he was told and he gave a final command. "Home!" leaving everything in a blur behind them.

xXx

Roxas watched anxiously as the red-head peeled off his ruined shirt and unbound his arm. Axel hissed in pain, assessing the damage to his arm as it trembled. It made Roxas' stomach clench. The red-head fumbled through a drawer next to his supercomputer, pulling out what Roxas recognized as a first aid kit.

"Axel, let me help you with that," Roxas murmured, taking up the kit. The red-head nodded and he eased Axel into a sitting position before he opened it up, pulling out a few items. The red-head winced when Roxas dabbed his arm with antiseptic, cleaning the wound. It made the blond feel terrible. "It's pretty deep," he told Axel, angry with Riku. The red-head nodded, rummaging through the kit and pulling out a syringe. His face was pale and his hand was trembling.

"It hurts," he said with a strained laugh.

"I think you're going to need stitches," the blond warned him. Axel shook his head, pulling off the cap covering the needle with his teeth before spitting it out.

"There's sutures in there, those'll work fine," he told Roxas, who was watching him in confusion as he gave himself the injection. He watched in amazement as the bleeding stopped shortly after, helping Axel bind it together with the sutures and sealing it. Axel was looking away, his arm finally relaxing. "Don't look so angry, I'll be okay," he murmured. Roxas frowned.

"I _am_ angry," he told the red-head, "they _hurt_ you." Axel smiled a little and raised his arm in assurance to show him that it was already healing nicely.

"I'm alright, it's not like I'm not used to it," he told the blond. Roxas gaped.

"How did you do that?"

"Super smart Villain, remember?" Their eyes locked and Roxas nodded. "Most of us are scientists," he explained. "After enough run-ins with K.E.Y.s, I started developing serums and antidotes," he continued.

"Have you been hurt worse than this before?" Roxas asked, startled. Axel smirked, tugging the blond close, some of the previous atmosphere returning. He shrugged.

"What can I say? You K.E.Y.s just can't leave me alone." Roxas blushed at the insinuation.

"I can't anyway," he murmured in agreement. Axel's smirk softened to a smile.

"I like your blade by the way," he said softly. "You have two, right? Is that some sort of genetic anomaly?" His expression morphed to amusement. "Should I be worried about this?"

"Well," Roxas began, "they think that my brother and I are the only active K.E.Y.s with the gene. Either way, they're guessing its recessive, so I don't think so…" he said, trailing off. Axel had already figured it out, all on his own. He was impressed.

Axel quirked an eyebrow at the blond who was watching him so intently. "What?" he asked. Roxas blushed, smiling a little before looking away. Axel watched him, amusement lighting his eyes. "Why were you looking at me like that?" The blond looked back at him shrugging.

"I just think you're seriously the coolest person I've ever met is all," he explained. "I didn't expect that." The amusement faded, a different emotion lighting those beautiful eyes.

"You had a good time tonight then?" he asked. Roxas expected him to be teasing but all traces of that were gone. Roxas nodded.

"I did," he told the red-head.

"So did I," he said gently. Roxas' heart stuttered painfully in his chest and those green eyes watched him intently. "Roxas, who's Sora?" Roxas flushed, looking away.

"My brother," he said quietly. Axel hummed softly, looking bothered. "He had me cornered, trapped, but he let me go so that I could be with you… so that I could warn you." The red-head quirked an eyebrow.

"Brother or not, he's a well-experienced K.E.Y. Why would he do that? What did you say?" Roxas blushed darkly.

"I…" his blush darkened and Axel grasped either side of his face, peering into his eyes curiously.

"Whatever you had to do, I won't be angry with you," he said soothingly. Roxas swallowed.

"I told him how I feel about you," he said quietly. Green eyes widened and he looked at Roxas in amazement. Axel's fingers smoothed through his golden hair, a soft smile touching his lips just before they pressed against Roxas'. Axel pulled back to grin at him delightedly.

"I've been hoping you'd want to stay and never go back, sweetheart," he purred. Roxas shuddered helplessly, moaning when Axel kissed him again, pulling him close and smiling all the while, "But, I would never ask you to."

"I couldn't walk away and pretend this never happened. I wouldn't want to," the blond admitted. "I don't want to leave you, Axel, you're incredible." Axel's smile widened.

"Then don't, Roxas," he murmured softly, pulling him into another kiss.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Axel's. He laughed breathlessly.

"Alright," he murmured back. Axel allowed him to take a few breaths and then his lips were engulfing the blond's again. Roxas groaned softly, kissing the red-head back. Long legs wound around his waist and drew him closer. Roxas' eyebrows rose and he cupped the red-head's face. "Axel, you're hurt," he protested.

"Right, I forgot," he breathed, reaching over and tugging at the bandage on his arm. Roxas grasped his hand to stop him and Axel smiled, looking into those lovely blue eyes. "I know what I'm doing," he assured the blond. Roxas nodded uncertainly, watching Axel unbind his arm. The gash was greatly reduced in both depth and length. The red-head tugged off the leather jacket Roxas was wearing, tossing it away before working the buttons of his shirt. "It will be gone in the morning." Roxas' eyes welled up with tears and he scoffed at the red-head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Damn it, I was worried about you!" Axel kissed him again and again.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, kissing him until Roxas kissed back. He pulled Roxas' shirt open and his fingers trailed across Roxas' skin. "I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time, and I was so happy because you don't want to leave that I forgot." Axel's green eyes met Roxas' and he searched those blue depths. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Can you forgive me?" Roxas scowl faded away and he nodded slowly, processing what Axel had just said. Axel smiled blissfully before kissing the blond ever-so-gently. Still smiling, he grasped either side of the younger man's face and pulled him in deeper. Roxas kissed him back, moaning when the red-head teased his lower lip between his teeth. Axel yanked his shirt off and worked his way down Roxas' neck, biting and suckling at the skin, making the blond shudder and moan. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and a Cheshire grin worked its way across his face. He kissed the blond, sweeping him away and making his head spin. When he broke the kiss, Axel stood. Roxas watched fixatedly as he returned his weapons to their rightful places. He glanced at the blond when he was done and when he spoke, he was humming curiously. "So, are you still worried about me?" Roxas blinked, startled at the question. He frowned.

"Of course I am, but if you say you're going to be okay… then I trust you and I'm okay with that," he murmured back, feeling confused. Axel grinned.

"Good answer," he purred to the blond. Roxas' eyes fluttered at Axel's tone and he felt a flash of heat that settled in his groin. The beautiful red-head approached him and Roxas swallowed. Those scorching eyes watched him in a way that left Roxas burning up. "Because I believe that I made I promise to you that I still have to fulfill," he purred, grasping the counter on either side of the blond and leaning close, "right?"

Breathing hard, Roxas nodded, afraid to trust his voice. The Villain grinned wickedly. "Good, because I always deliver, baby," he murmured. Roxas' brain stopped working for a long crucial moment. He was jolted back to awareness when Axel's hand buried itself in his hair and he was tugged into an aggressive kiss. The blond attempted to keep up as Axel devoured his mouth but forgot about kissing the other man entirely when Axel purposefully ground his leg into Roxas' arousal. His moans were swallowed by the red-head's delectable mouth. Axel took the blond's trembling hands and guided them to his ass. Roxas squeezed.

Axel groaned, biting the younger boy's lower lip as he broke the kiss. Roxas was panting, unable to look away from the red-head's heated stare, completely soul-bound. His heart was thundering out of control and he wanted more than anything at that moment to tell Axel exactly how he really felt about him, just like he'd told Sora, just like Axel hadn't been afraid to tell him that he had feelings for him. He wanted that, too. His mouth opened and he gasped when the red-head picked him up, taking him the short distance to the bed and depositing him there, yanking off the rest of his clothes and taking off his as well.

"Axe- _ah_ ," he groaned softly when the red-head straddled his hips. The red-head's forearms rested on either side of Roxas' head and he leant toward the blond humming softly. Roxas' face flushed and he tried to tell Axel but the words wouldn't come out. Axel kissed him sweeping him away. Some of Roxas' senses returned when the red-head worked his way down the blond's neck. His flush deepened and he could feel his blood rushing. He swallowed. "I think I'm in love with you." Axel pulled back, looking him in the eye. Roxas couldn't read his expression and immediately began to panic. "I mean, well, I've never felt this way before and-" Axel cut him off with a kiss.

"Oh sweetheart," he murmured with a small smile, stroking Roxas' face gently, "you didn't do anything wrong." He kissed the blond gently, with more feeling. It was different, slower, and more passionate. When Axel looked at Roxas again, there was a gentle fire in his eyes. He smiled blissfully. "I already told you that I have feelings for you, remember?" Roxas' heart was pounding. His face broke out in a smile just before he kissed the red-head. Axel deepened the kiss and rolled his hips into Roxas', making the blond groan pleasurably and his eyes slide shut. He shuddered when Axel rubbed lubricant on his arousal. It was cold at first but quickly warmed when he continued to stroke the blond. When their eyes locked he smiled at the younger boy. He shrugged whimsically and raised himself on his knees. "I've never wanted someone so badly before, though," he admitted. Roxas moaned when Axel lowered himself. The red-head shuddered, rolling his hips and leaving Roxas gasping. With a devilish smile, he raised and lowered himself faster and harder, reveling in Roxas' expressions and repeating the motions.

Roxas' hands buried themselves in fiery red hair and he yanked Axel down into a kiss. The red-head rolled his hips, making Roxas shudder. The blond pulled back and thrust hard. Groaning at Axel's moan, he did it again and again. Axel's movements became more erratic as they moved together. Roxas pulled him down and rolled to reverse their positions. The red-head looked up at him, panting. His eyes became lidded when Roxas began to move. Roxas grasped his legs, pushing them forward and thrusting hard. Axel cried out, pulling the blond into a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Roxas, moving with him and crashing their bodies together forcefully again and again. Roxas gasped breathlessly as he came, still moving with Axel who was shuddering at the sensation. With a satisfied moan, Axel came as well.

With a grin, Axel kissed the blond and pulled him down next to him, tangling their legs together. Roxas smiled at him, gently stroking his hair. "I never knew that I could want to be with someone so badly before," he told the red-head. "I attacked my own brother to get back to you." Axel's eyes sparkled. He looked very tired and very pleased.

"Really?" he hummed. Roxas bit his lower lip and nodded. Axel's lips curved upward and he kissed the blond passionately, pulling him close. He was never going to let go.

xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

xXx

Axel adjusted the scope on his viewfinder, grinning wildly when fingers trailed along his skin, slowly working down his neck to between shoulder blades before rubbing softly- an affectionate gesture. It had been an entire year—three hundred and sixty-five days—since Roxas had told him he loved him. It had been one hundred and eighty-seven since Axel had told him back. He had a promise to fulfill, that was long past due.

Roxas hugged him from behind, mouthing at his neck and smiling. His hand settled on Axel's hip, his fingers digging in gently. "Did you find it?" he asked, nuzzling against the red-head.

Axel turned to him, his green eyes shimmering as they locked with cerulean. They had stopped at the cliffs overlooking Destiny Islands. The red-head had been doing some final recon as a precautionary measure but the day was fading and they needed to get moving if they wanted to get to their destination before dark. He'd become much more cautious since Roxas had decided to stay by his side—the K.E.Y.s hadn't stopped trying to retrieve their young wielder and he knew that they weren't about to give up. Axel had taken great enjoyment in keeping them from Roxas, and, much to their dismay, their precious dual-wielder had become his partner in crime over the past year. With 'The Key of Destiny' at his side, he was unstoppable.

His lips quirked upward and he pulled his blond close, brushing their noses together and kissing him deeply. They had become absolutely inseparable and had fallen deeply in love. After their escape, Sora had warned Roxas that they had both been blacklisted for termination by the K.E.Y.s, and so he was taking every precaution he could, to make sure they were safe. He couldn't lose Roxas, not now, not ever. It wasn't even an option.

"Of course," he purred back. Roxas' eyes glimmered and a grin tugged at his lips. "Looks like we've got some company though," he murmured in amusement. Roxas' grin widened when Axel's hand worked its way to his chin, raising it. Their mouths met again, the salty breeze wafting across their skin and the rumbling of engines meeting their ears. "We need to get moving." Roxas smirked.

"What, no fighting them off today?" He asked.

"You know how I feel about K.E.Y.s ruining date night," he murmured back in amusement, smacking the blond's bottom playfully. "Get in the car, I don't want to miss watching the sunset with you," he breathed into the former K.E.Y.'s ear, making the boy shudder. Roxas pulled him into another kiss before obliging him. When Axel joined him, he touched the ignition button and the vehicle roared to life. He took a moment to access the navigation system, to check the shoreline. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when it detected K.E.Y.s further up the road. "Looks like we've got some trouble up ahead too," he murmured, grasping the throttle and putting it into gear. Roxas glanced into the mirror.

"They're getting close," he cautioned the red-head, warning him that they were coming up behind them as well. Axel hissed in displeasure, stepping on the accelerator. Their safety harnesses automatically engaged as their speed got dangerous. Axel whipped around curves, catching the blockade ahead of them, as well as spikes on the road, and veered off the road toward the cliffs.

"Brace yourself," he told the blond, glancing into the rearview mirror and grinning maniacally as their pursuers attempted to slow down and spun out of control, unable to stop. Axel stepped on the accelerator as they neared the edge and they flew over it, plunging toward the water. Roxas gasped softly, closing his eyes and turning away. He hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of this technology and wasn't sure he ever would. Axel grasped his thigh on impact, and as they sank, two more vehicles plunged into the ocean beside them. When the blond opened his eyes again, he saw his former comrades ejecting from their sinking depths and trying to approach them, to retrieve them as well. Axel smirked, squeezing before letting go. Pressing another button, the car transformed, propelling them forward and toward their destination. Roxas gasped in surprise. He hadn't experienced this yet. He'd only had a description so far. Axel had never ceased to amaze him with his inventions.

"It really worked," he breathed finally. He hadn't known what exactly to expect when Axel had mentioned that he was going to modify the car so that it would have underwater capabilities, but he hadn't expected it to go so smoothly. Axel chuckled.

"Would I let you down in such a basic way?" he asked. Roxas smiled softly, shaking his head.

"How long until we get there?" Axel's lips curved upward, his eyes meeting the blond's.

"Not long. The island wasn't far off. We should get there before sunset," he replied, veering to the left to avoid a school of fish. They scattered, hiding in the coral reefs and Roxas' eyes lit up as he took in the beautiful underwater world. Axel touched the navigation screen and it turned into a radar.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Scanning a larger radius for gummi technology, just in case," the red-head murmured back. The radar remained clear, as they got closer, only a few blips appearing where they had crashed not so long ago. "I've heard from the others that the K.E.Y.s have taken an interest in this area. I think it's because I brought you here and they're looking for us. I'm pretty sure they set up a secret base on the main island," he explained, just as the radar picked up something inland. Axel frowned in disapproval. "Looks like they're still looking for us," he explained, "but there's no activity on the island we're going to. It should be safe." Roxas nodded, relieved.

"Alright."

They surfaced, coming to a dock system. Axel hummed in curiosity, touching another series of buttons. The roof opened and he climbed out, securing his invention to the docks and helping Roxas climb out before enabling its cloaking device. He surveyed the area. There was a massive treehouse system but the island seemed to be abandoned otherwise. "That's interesting," he murmured. Roxas nodded in agreement. "Well, it should be okay. C'mon, it's this way," he murmured, gesturing toward a second smaller island that was connected by a bridge. Their hands clasped together and Roxas smiled up at Axel excitedly, squeezing. The red-head smiled back, bending down and kissing him briefly. His smile widened when the blond grinned up at him, running along the beach and dragging him along. They got across the bridge and Roxas turned back to him, grinning.

"I can see one!" Axel grinned at the sight of the star shaped fruit.

"I told you, didn't I?" he asked. Roxas beamed at him, finally slowing. They got to the tree, which had fallen onto its side, probably during a tropical storm. Axel climbed it, helping Roxas up and carefully edged his way toward the fruit. He grasped it, pulling it free from the tree and his efforts made him fall.

"Axel!"

Roxas jumped after him, hitting shallow water. "Axel, are you okay?" he asked, rushing to the red-head. Axel was in knee deep water, halfway soaked. He chuckled and pulled Roxas down into a kiss and when they broke apart, he held up the Papou fruit to Roxas.

"Oh I'm wonderful," he purred back, smiling. Roxas' hands closed over Axel's and he laughed happily. "C'mon, I think I saw a ladder," he said, helping Roxas up. They climbed back up, just as the sun was setting and settled onto the sand. It was a gorgeous sight.

Axel wrapped an arm around the younger male, smiling contentedly. He held up the Papou fruit, this time offering. Roxas took a bite of the sweet fruit and then held it to Axel. The red-head's smile widened and he took a bite as well. Together, they shared it, just like Axel had promised, and when it was gone, they held one another happily.

"Is it just a sentiment, now? You tried pretty hard to find one, you know," the blond asked finally, breaking the silence. A grin worked its way across Axel's lips and he pressed them to the top of Roxas' head.

"Oh no, Roxas. I'm definitely holding onto you for forever," he murmured into those golden tresses.

"Yeah? Well, me too," he told the red-head, grinning back.

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other for only a moment, but it felt like forever. Axel held his pinky out and Roxas laughed, linking them together, as they promised.

-The End-


End file.
